Sephiroth Versus Everybody
by Ziff
Summary: Basically Sephiroth from FFVII fighting anybody. And losing. I don't really like him, you see. Inspired from idiots thinking Sephiroth could beat anybody.


Alright. Short(ish) story of Sephiroth fighting...Well, everybody. This first chapter is Sephiroth vs.Torque, inspired by a discussion thread in a forum I frequent. I've pretty much gotten tired of idiots saying "oh sephiroth will beat them hands downslololrofl sephi;z hot" So, I've decided to put the pretty momma's-boy to the test. REALISTICALLY. The first chapter is base intro and, of course, a fight in the competitor's homefeild.  
Well, that's pretty much ALL chapters.  
Anyways, this first one is Sephiroth versus Torque, from The Suffering.

This is gonna be great, guys. I can FEEL it.  
Sephiroth is copyrighted to the dudes at Square(Enix) and Torque is copyrighted to the cool cats at Midway.

* * *

The sun fell in the dark sky, creatures of all sorts singing haunting melodies that could make even the bravest men cringe and cower. Only the last few rays of light lingered upon the cold walls of Baltimore's Carnate Island Maximum Security Prison Facility. The very Earth quaked and shivered from the terrors that lie in wait beneath it. Monsters beyond all imagination, disgusting beings that were the embodiment of torture and execution themselves. One man alone had conquered this hell, had emptied the last drops of blood from every abomination that haunted the facility. That man was known only as Torque. He had gotten in because of the murder of his family. Whether he was guilty or framed doesn't matter anymore. All that mattered now was what he'd become, and the decisions he made

A familiar voice sounded to him. "Remember Torque, the beast that is inside you." Torque turned to stare at the projection of a 'friend' of sorts, Dr. Killjoy, an insane psychiatrist who had aided him in turning into the very insanity that haunted Torque, and who had studied the creatures on Carnate and the bizarre ideas they represented. Torque grunted and lifted up two .357 magnums to show Dr. Killjoy. "Very good, but don't let the training I gave you go to waste." the doctor's voice could barely be heard over the crackling of the projector and the howls and screams of the beasts. A new voice could be heard, a nervous laugh from the other side of the arena. "Mother, give me strength." Sephiroth bellowed, causing Torque to crack a grin. A man relying on his mother for help? Once he actually saw Sephiroth, he nearly burst into laughter. They wanted him to kill this man? Hair longer than he is tall, feminine features, and looked like he'd start balling if he broke a nail. Glaring, Sephiroth jumped into the air, a single black feathered wing bursting from beneath his jacket. "Shall we?"

The fight immediately started. Torque didn't wait for Sephiroth to even beat the wing once before he started firing into it, feathers and blood falling from the wing as Sephiroth rapidly lost air. Emptying an entire clip from each of his dual magnums, Torque had gotten Sephiroth to where he wanted him; On the ground. Hissing from pain, Sephiroth clutched his scarred, bleeding wing in one hand and stumbled back, trying to regroup as Torque reloaded. Both were caught off-guard as the Earth shook beneath them and they were thrown to the ground and blinded from pain for a split second before hearing the viscous roar of a burrower, one of the resident creatures of Carnate. Chains swung around it's mangled, tied up body like whips. The creature itself looked like a disfigured man, coated in blood. Only, he was strapped in a straight jacket and chains, appearing like a worm.

A light from above increased the moment of tension and blindness between the two competitors as a helicopter lowered into view, the blades ripping and tearing at the air. The burrower let out an awful screeching hiss sound as it promptly died from the intense light. A female voice boomed out from the helicopter, smug and controlled as it barked out words through a megaphone. "Did I mention to either of you that one your homefeild, whatever beasts inhabit it are a threat? Or did you figure that out when I said 'Anything goes?'" the voice echoed through the field, cracking from the distortion of the megaphone. As quickly as it appeared, the helicopter left, darkening the field once more and leaving the deranged cackle of the woman to echo around them. At the same time, both combatants got to their feet, staring off. Torque immediately saw his advantages play out before him. He knew the terrain, an obvious, but now he also had the upper-hand of knowing the disgusting creatures that would help and harm him through the fight.

At the same time of Torque's realization, Sephiroth had his own. He'd have to be fighting off things he knew nothing about, while fighting this man. No matter, he thought, he'd killed worse, hadn't he? With a pained screech and screeching metal closing in all around the arena, he knew his answer. This would be an uphill battle, but at least he had one thing Torque didn't; Magic. Thinking quickly, Sephiroth sliced the now useless wing from his shoulder and tossed it away to keep it from being a bother and tried the best he could to dodge Torque's bullets. "Firaga!" he yelled, a blazing ball materializing before him. He fired it at Torque, grinning. This was it. He would win. Laughing, he watched as the Earth before him lit and scorched. Of course, with this new-found light source, he also saw something terrible.

Torque had dodged and was completely undamaged. Sephiroth lifted his sword up, taking careful aim. He could feel Sephiroth staring into his back, and suddenly got another idea. He had been firing rounds off into slayers, fairly humanoid monsters, only with a disconnected head that was in a cage above it's neck, and instead of arms and legs, it had blades from the elbow and knees down, representing beheading. Bullets clinked against metal repeatedly until they got too close to the fire, the light burning the slayers until they were nothing but scorched bodies clumped on the ground. Sephiroth dove towards Torque, the Masamune out and ready to slice through bone and sinew. Something had gone wrong, though. Torque always had an interesting ability to not die while others around him did, and like before, he had dodged Sephiroth's attack, sending him flying into another sickening creature. The mainliner, a quadrupedal human-like creature with glowing green syringes stabbed into it's eyes and back, and it knew how to use them. Small and quick, it would throw the poison-filled syringes into living beings, or even leap onto them to struggle to get the needle into the jugular.

Sephiroth had stabbed it through, it's pale green-red blood oozing out slowly like syrup. Slinging his blade to the right sharply sent the corpse flying off with a grin on the blade's owner's face. Torque was leaving Sephiroth alone for now, trying to coax his confidence into being his death. Turning sharply, Sephiroth leered at Torque and walked through the fire he had started towards him, the flames licking at his jacket and yet doing no damage. Torque was unaffected by this magic trick he was using, and aimed his magnum at Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth returned Torque's un phased, cold steel expression and continued toward him, the Masamune at the ready to impale. The monsters around them were getting anxious, pacing around the ring of light the fire created. Backing up a few steps, Torque could feel the slayer's swiping at his feet only a few feet away.

Both Sephiroth and Torque were breathing heavy now, the end of the battle drawing near. Tension seized the area as cat and mouse walked closer and closer to the edge of safety. A split second, and everything turned to hell. Torque had changed, insanity warping his mind and appearance as he mutated into the very beasts he killed. His muscles bulged and blood poured over his body as he let out a blood-curtling, gargled roar, leaping to the left exactly as Sephiroth stabbed at him, the confusion screaming around the area in waves. The creatures hissed and screeched as Sephiroth stepped an inch over to boundary, but didn't get a chance before he lunged after Torque. This was all a part of Torque's plan. He only had limited time to act, if he took too long the pure insanity would kill him. Leading Sephiroth further and further away from the sanctuary of the light, creatures tackled and ripped at Sephiroth, and Torque delivered a blow to Sephiroth with his sharp claw, knocking him down. Using his increased speed, Torque bounded back to the fire, turning back into his human form just in time.

The monsters that had clung onto Torque screamed and writhed in pain as they were killed, and another scream sounded out. The scream of Sephiroth, as he was torn asunder by the creatures. The helicopter came down again, only this time it landed. The mysterious voice came from it again, beckoning Torque inside. "You won. Wonderful work, too. Beautifully done, if I say so myself." She praised him as the helicopter took to the skies once more, leaving the arena to burn as the fire grabbed on to every piece of plant-life it could and spread, the yelps of dying creatures and man fading into the night.


End file.
